Harry in Narnia
by Phnxfyr1
Summary: Harry Potter finds an old wardrobe one night during his sixth year ignores Hpb and DH Need help with ideas
1. Chapter 1

Harry in Narnia

Harry had just started his 6th year when he started snecking out at night to find other magics to practice for the coming battle with voldemort.

Tonight he had his invisibility cloack and the marurders map. Harry was looking for any hidden rooms that whern't on the map. He had been at it for

an hour when he found a room that wasn't on the map. He tried opening it but it was locked so he used the un locking spell.

inside was a was a old looking wardrobe. When he opened it he felt a force telling him to get in and shut the door as he did so the wardrobe

started to shake when he turned and leaned against the door he felt a breeze coming from the back. He went to the back he stepped out on to snow.

(Gryffindor CommonRoom)

Hermione,Ron, and Ginny where waiting for Harry to come back when the castle started to shake.

"How much you want to bet that was something Harry did?" Ginny said.

"Not much cause I know it's true." Ron said.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Hermione said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own either harry potter or narnia

Crack!!. Harry turns around fast wand flashing to hand. He sees something that even in the magical world is rare. He sees a faun.

"Hello" says the faun.

"hello" says harry. Harry learning from past incounters with magical creatures dosen't let his guard drop

"My name is Tumnus" the faun said.

"Harry" says Harry

The faun taking a good look at harry says "My God a son of Adam"

"Umm" was all harry could say.

"By chance you wouldn't have any two sisters and a brother would you?"

"Um no i'm an only child" harry says.

"So where are we?" Harry asks.

"You're in the land of narnia!" Tumnus said.

"Where exactly is narnia?"

"follow me and i'll tell you about narnia" tumnus says.

Harry following the faun was lead to his house in the side of a mountin as they got in tumnus sat about making a fire and boiling water over it for tea.

When they sat tumnus began to tell harry about the world of narnia about how because of a curse cast by the white witch there was only winter.

He told of how the ressistance was lead by Azlan but even then it's at a stand still. because of a prophecy.

Here Harry groans thinking 'not another one'

The prophcey tells that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would defeat the white witch and end the curse of forever winter.

"Thats why I asked if you had any siblings." Tumnus said. "The White witch is looking for any sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve.

Now how was it you came about being here?"

So Harry told of his world of how he went to a wizarding school and could do magic how he had two best friends and a girl he fancied this said with a red face.

he told of the prophcey between him and the Dark Lord not the wording just that there waws one.

he told about going out at night to find stronger magics to use aginst the Dark Lord he told that he learned ward magic, magic senseing, mage sight, silent and wandless magic, the wandless him only able to do up to second year magic. Then he told of finding the wardrobe.

Tumnus sat in thought when he heard a howl.

"We must hurry and get you back home the white witch knows your here she has been trying to get any human she can." Urgently they ran out the door tumnus leading Harry to the wardrobe. When they got there Tumnus stopped turning slightly to look at harry he said.

"hurry she will be here soon"

Whith that harry stepped back in through the hole in the wardrobe

(A.U.)

Sorry these are so short but im new to this

Thanks

Phnx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

As Harry and the other three ran along the hall Harry filled the group in on what was going on.

"hurry he might be hurt" harry was saying. When they turned the corner that went to the room and slowed down.

"this is the room" Harry said as he walked to it opening the door they walked in and the three got there first look at the wardrobe.

"whoa" came from the other three.

Harry walked towords the wardrobe and opened it stepping in he turned to the others. "Are you sure you want to go with me?" He asked.

"of course we are" came from Ron. "we've been with you since you first came to school." The others nodded.

As they stepped in they felt excited they where going to another world if what Harry had said was true.

They closed the door behind them. When they turned around they felt cold air blowing on there face they stepped out of the wardrobe and looked around them.

Harry on the other hand was hyperventilating because he was not were he came out at last time.

The others felt something strange but Harry was to busy panicking to feel it

"Do you feel that guys?" Ginny asked. Every one but Harry anwserd

"HARRY!" Ron yelled.

"what?" Harry asked comeing out of the panick.

"Do you fell that?" This was by Ginny.

Harry thought for a minute before anwsering.

"Do you mean the fact that my magic feels diffrent? Stronger more focused almost like I'm holding my wand but I'm not" He asked.

"yes that"

Hermione looked deep in thought before she suddenly looked up.

"I have an idea" She said. She held out her hand as if she were holding a wand

"Lumos" She said and her hand lite up as if it were the wand.

"thats what I thought" She said.

"What is?" Ron asked.

"We don't need a wand while we are here. I don't know if its just here or if its a permannent change."

As they talked about it they decided to lay low for a while.

Hermione asked about the prophecy from Narnia

"it's Four son's of Adam and Four Daughter's of Eve will end the forever winter" Harry said.

"hmm Well Son's of adam would be boys and Daughter's of eve would be girls so four boys and four girls will end the winter. Howerver there are only two boys and girls with us so if were in the prophcey then we have to wait for the other four to get here."

"Why don't we practise with our powers and see what we can and can't do." this was suggested by Harry.

They spent a couple months learning the magic. They didn't leave because when the used the Tempus spell that told the time of earth the found that time stopped there so they spent the time practising. They learned they could change there shape to anything and anyone they have ever seen, they only had to think what they want and it happens they could heal destroy and create they could bring to life the recently dead (up to five minutes being dead) but that took most of there power when put together so it a ways of to do it individualy.

Just as they sat ready to eat Harry felt something like fear in his heart but it wasn't his it felt like when Voldemort felt an emotion only it came from his heart.

He stood up looked to the east and dissapered no pop to signify apparation just one second there the next gone.

AU:

Sorry I changed the prophcey cause people wanted harry and the gang to meet the Pevensie kids

made it longer but probably not long enough need reviews people

PHNX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just as Harry arrived he noticed two girls in a tree and two wolves jumping to get them. He didn't know what happened one minute he was watching the next he had four paws and some fur takiling the supposed leader they faught for dominence with harry wining the leader flipped on his back with his neck bared in a sighn of submission. Harry turned to the two girls in time to see a boy with a sword appear out of the brush holding the sword at him. He backed away and started to change. The other three watched as he grew larger and then took the form of a boy around Peters age.

"Who are you?" The boy with the sword asked.

"Name's Harry."Harry said. There was a pop behind the three others and they turned fast.

"Harry What are you doing it took us forever to find you." Came a boys voice they see a red headed boy standing in between two girls one red headed the otherhad brown hair all looking the same age.

"Sorry I felt I was needed here and I found out why to" Harry said.

"Sorry to interupt but who are you I thought that there were only supposed to be four humans here?" Peter asked.

"Nah it's eight four boys four girls." Hermione said.

"I count seven." Ron said.

The penvisnes looked downcast as they told how they came through a wardrobe at the manshion they were staying at and how lucy turned up first going to tumnus's then how when they came back with everyone they found out that tumnus was taken by the white witch. Then they told how they found the bevers and then how edmund snuck off and was takein by the white witch and how they journied to find the leader of the rebelian Aslon. They told how a guy who looked like santa gave them weapons.

Showing them the weapons they stopped at the bottle given to Lucy.

"You know what this looks like to me?" Harry asked as he looked at the glass.

"what?" the other six asked as one.

"the Sorceror's Stone." Harry anwserd.

"What's that?" Lucy asked

" Stone made from alchemy which is a mix of science and magic" Hermione anwserd for Harry "It can turn anything into gold and the elixer in it can cure any illness and give immortality"

The others were looking at the bottle in awe they heard the sounds of hoof beats and turn to see a lion and some centaurs running towds them. When one of the centaures was about to stab one of the wolves the sword stopped an inch from touching it.

"You would do well to not stab my subordenatns would you?" Harry asked.

The centaur looked at Harry as if he were crazy.

"these are the white witch's subbordent's" He said.

"Not any more" harry anwserd.

They all wnt to the camp. When they got there they found the Santa look alike there waiting for them.

"About time you got here I've been looking for you since you got here a couple months ago."

"Why are you looking for us?" Ginny asked.

"why the same reason I found the other three." He anwserd. " To give you your weapons."

He handed Hermione a bow that was gold and red it looked similier to susan's same for Ginny. Ron got a broadsword that was about as tall as he was knowing he couldn't lift it normaly he used his magic to augment his muscels to make them stronger. Liffting it over his head he gave it a few experimental swings. Giving a satisfied nod he set it to his shoulder and waitied.

"this one I found and I felt I needed to hold onto it until I found the owner and I feel it belongs to you" He said as he dug in his pack.

Pulling out the sword he held it to Harry who took it looking at it he felt it was familiar.

It was the Sword of Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter 5

AU:

Srry I dealeted the AUs and it came up chapter seven when its really chapter 4


End file.
